The Almost Kiss
by Superwholockadict
Summary: A Short Scene depicting a brief moment between Gwen and Lancelot


He stood staring at the door of Guinevere's small cottage. It was around midnight and the wind whirled around him ignoring the many layers he had on, cutting his skin with its icy whip. Snow was beginning to fall and it lashed out against his face. The only light came from the small window next to the door which provided him with just enough light to make out the pattern of the wooden door that stood right before his eyes.

Bringing his fist up to knock on the door he paused, frozen in place. He shouldn't do this, he shouldn't see her, because if he saw even just a glimpse of her face he might not be able to leave and staying was not an option; he had been called on a quest to save Camelot and he must fulfill his duty. But then again seeing her would give him the strength he needed to leave and face the many perils which awaited him.

He fought with himself for what seemed to him to be hours but could only have been a few minutes. Often trying to turn and go back to the castle, but his feet would not obey and remained planted outside her door as the snow began to pile up around him. Until he convinced himself that he would say a simple and friendly goodbye, no harm in that. So he knocked.

The door opened and the candle light flooded the desolate alley. The knight's heart skipped several beats as a girl appeared from behind the door. She was dressed as a simple palace maid for that was her occupation but her beauty surpassed that of many royals. Many, Lancelot being one of them, would go as far as to compare her with Helen of Troy. She was slender and elegant with midnight black hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall plunging into a lake below. Her deep brown eyes sparkled like the gates of heaven. She was truly a wonder to behold. But her beauty went far deeper than appearance. Always surrounding her was an air of elegance and compassion befitting of a noble lady rather than a serving maid.

"Lancelot," Gwen said surprised at seeing the knight on her doorstep at this time of night, "Come in! Come in!"

Lancelot entered the cottage and brushed off the snow as quickly as he could, but not quickly enough. It began to melt in the warmth of the small place and the melted snow seeped into his clothes and dripped onto the floor creating a puddle beneath him.

"Oh my," Gwen fussed, "I'll get some towels you go sit by the fire before you catch your death."

She waved him over toward the leaping flames which gaily danced around the wood threatening to escape but trapped in the fireplace. As the great beauty who held his heart turned to leave he reached out and grabbed her hand gingerly turning her toward him.

"Wait," he breathed.

She did not fight him she simply turned and gazed up into his eyes. He couldn't think he couldn't move he could scarcely breathe he was so lost in the two sparkling pools that he was scared he would not be able to find his way out.

Finally using every ounce of strength he had he tore his eyes away and looked at the small pond of melted snow that no surrounded him.

"I came to say goodbye," he said trying to hide the emotions which now waged a war within him.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" Gwen asked nervously as if somehow knowing that this goodbye was different from any other, that this goodbye could be their last.

"With Arthur to The End of the Earth to close The Gates of Hell and stop these demons from entering the world, it's the only way to make Camelot safe again," he said this nonchalantly trying not to cause her worry, but as he stole a glance at her face he saw the horror there and knew that he had failed.

"You cannot there must be another way! No one has ever made it to the end of the Earth and survived," she said ripping her hand out of his.

"This is the only way." He repeated without emotion.

"It is a death sentence for all of you," shouted the girl as tears of frustration threatened to slip out of her eyes.

"It is a risk I am willing to take to save what I love"

"Camelot can endure this there is no need for all of you to go on a quest which will surely lead to death," Gwen said blinking back the persistent tears.

"I don't do this for Camelot; I do this for you Guinevere. Everything I do is for you."

As he said this he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and looked down trying to memorize her face for this could be the last time he ever saw it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down slowly until his face was no more than an inch or two from hers. He looked into her eyes and there he saw Arthur.

He froze and realized how stupid he had been. He loved her with all his being and he knew that she loved him, but he also knew that she would always love Arthur more. The look in her eyes told him all that he needed to know and with a shattered heart he set her free returning his arms to his side and turned back to face the fire as she dropped her arms.

"Lancelot," said Gwen trying to make amends, "You know I love you, but-"

"You love Arthur more," Lancelot interrupted, "I know and it was selfish of me to come tonight. You belong with Arthur he is everything you deserve and one day you will be queen."

Knowing he couldn't face her for much longer he hurried out the door before she could say another word to keep him there and darted around a corner. He found a small alcove where he sank to the ground to nurse his broken heart, but it was to no avail. His heart would never heal without Gwen, but as long as she was happy he could alleviate some of the ache in his chest. Morning came marching in to vanquish the storm which had perused all night and force him to return to Arthur and begin the quest.


End file.
